


The Easter of 1703

by shyamentu



Series: One Shots & Prompts [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bullying, Community: rotg_kink, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyamentu/pseuds/shyamentu
Summary: A child has his faith in the Easter Bunny confirmed...





	The Easter of 1703

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for my anachronisms. I don't know how people spoke in 1700's America, and didn't super feel up for research tonight =w=;

"Hey, shrimp," Oliver called out. He was the biggest kid in his group, the oldest at twelve years old. The 'shrimp' in question was a pretty odd kid, one of the youngest in the village. He had the messiest brown hair and biggest brown eyes. For some reason Oliver couldn't stand him. He heard a series of snickers from his friends who moved to circle the 'shrimp', who in turn merely sighed slightly.

"M'not a shrimp," he complained.

...which just prompted a chorus of mocking jeers. Oliver's eyes dropped to the woven basket in Jack's hand. There were a few eggs painted in pastel colours. Ah, Easter eggs.

"Aw, is the little baby looking for the Easter Bunny?" he teased, to another chorus of jeers.

"Don't be dumb, you can't find the Easter Bunny, he's too busy hiding the eggs," Jack retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"You say something pipsqueak?" Oliver snapped back, stepping into Jack's space. Jack - for all his tiny stature - did his best to push back, puffing his chest up and his cheeks out. Oliver growled and shoved Jack back. Jack stumbled down a steep incline that ran along the side of the path. He let out a pained cry as he landed in a mess at the bottom. Oliver picked up Jack's dropped basket and slung it over his shoulder. He chuckled with his friends and walked away, confident the brat had learned not to step up to bigger kids.

* * *

Jack rolled the bloodied tooth between his fingers. He had felt it come loose during the tumble, and decided to deal with it sooner rather than later. He wandered around the trees that surrounded the village, but paused when he heard a rustle. He practically leapt behind a tree, sure that a wolf was about to pounce at him, but instead noticed a pair of long, silver-grey furry ears peek out through the top of the bushes. Jack's eyes practically bulged out of his skull as a giant rabbit hopped out of the bushes. It was probably due to being so surprised that he didn't react when the rabbit looked directly at him and cracked a cheeky grin. It approached the tiny boy and crouched down in front of him.

"'ello, ankle-biter, what you doin' out here by yerself?" a surprisingly deep voice asked. Jack stared up at the strange creature.

"...m'just wanderin'..." Jack mumbled, staring down at his feet suddenly. Bunny grinned, he loved kids, and this one seemed adorable. He had a slight lisp from a freshly lost tooth (so Toothiana would be visiting the kid later), his arms and legs were covered in light scratches and bruises and he was covered in dirt, including a few blades of grass, leaves and twigs caught in his hair. He had a tiny cut on his lip, but otherwise seemed healthy.

"D'ya know who I am?" Bunny asked. Jack shook his head. "I'm the Easter Bunny!"

Bunny inwardly cackled at the boys face, eyes shooting back up to stare at him. This was his favourite bit. He didn't often appear before his believers, but this was what made it so worth it; that look of amazement and joy. He just loved how--

"...but you're not a bunny..."

\--what. He looked at the boy, who was frowning slightly.

"...yes, I am..."

"Nuh-huh! You're too big to be a bunny!"

Oh for Moon's sake.

"I'm a very special kinda bunny," Bunny retorted. The boy squinted at him suspiciously.

"You sound funny too..."

Oh. For. Moon's. Sake.

"S'called an accent, kiddo," Bunny explained patiently. "Told ya, I'm a special bunny,"

This seemed to pacify the kid.

"M'sorry... I lost m'eggs..." Jack mumbled. Bunny ruffled his hair.

"Bully?" Bunny asked, and Jack nodded in confirmation. Bunny sighed in understanding, and pulled the boy into his lap. He checked over the injuries and tended to them. They weren't severe, but to a child, they were a big deal. He picked the dirt and other debris out of his hair and dusted him off. Bunny reached into his satchel and pulled out a small basket filled with eggs; he frequently used them for kids who couldn't search for long due to illness or injury. He nudged it into the boys hands and watched his expression light up.

"Thank you, Mr Bunny!" Jack squeaked happily, cuddling into Bunny's chest fur.

"Yer welcome, ankle-biter," Bunny soothed. He picked Jack up in his arms and carried him as close to his home as he could without being spotted. Jack only relucatantly allowed himself to be put down and part ways with the giant rabbit. Mama and daddy are never gonna believe this!

* * *

Three hundred and nine years later, Bunny and Jack Frost were relaxing at the Warren. After the "Pitch Incident", they had made amends with one another. After a few minutes of building up his courage, Jack cleared his throat.

"How good's your memory, Bunny?"

Bunny looked over, quirking an eyebrow.

"S'alright, I guess. Why?"

"...do you remember the Easter of 1703..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Would appreciate feedback, please~
> 
> Just a silly little one-shot based on this [prompt](https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3158168#cmt3158168):  
> Over three hundred years ago, while hunting for Easter eggs, five-year-old Jack encounters some older kids who proceed to tease him and tell him the Easter Bunny isn't real. When Jack defends the Easter Bunny's existence and challenges the older kids to a fight, one of the older kids pushes Jack down a hill and breaks his eggs.
> 
> Sad and hurt, Jack wanders into the woods to be alone and cry. That's when Bunnymund finds him.
> 
> \+ Bunnymund gives Jack new eggs and tends to whatever bumps and bruises he may have received when he was pushed down the hill.  
> ++ Jack has a bit of a lisp due to a missing tooth.  
> +++ If said tooth fell out from being pushed down the hill.  
> ++++ If Jack is genuinely confused about Bunny's anatomy and accent (which may lead to the kangaroo thing).  
> ++++++++++ If Jack remembers all this after getting his memories back, and maybe Bunny remembers it too.
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't resist...
> 
> ...and let's ignore the fact that ["Easter first became an American tradition in the 1870s".](https://rcg.org/books/ttooe.html) Aka around 150 years after Jack's death. Shhhhhhh...


End file.
